Blumen der Nacht
♥ L o v e l y ♥'''' I'm in Love with Lou and all his little things... Prolog »Nun, Jory? Bist du dir sicher, dass du auf Cindy aufpassen kannst? Immerhin bist du gerade einmal mit deiner Ausbildung fertig und Cindy hat ihre noch vor sich. Melodie kann dir bestimmt helfen, aber es wird trotzdem schwierig werden. Ihr seid beide noch so jung…« Jolly's Rede endete in einem leisen Flüstern, während sie Jory mit den Augen fixierte. Sie wirkte leicht angeschlagen, wie Melodie feststellte. »Es ist wirklich tragisch, dass Cathy und Chris im Feuer umgekommen sind. Und dann auch noch mit ihrem jüngsten Sohn. Das tut mir furchtbar Leid, Jory.« Jory nickte kaum merklich. Seine blauen Augen funkelten im Mondlicht, sodass Melodie sich förmlich darin verlor. »Nun denn. Melodie, bist du bereit für Cynthia zu sorgen?« Melodie antwortete mit einem leisen »Ja«, woraufhin Jolly nun Jory ansprach. »Und du, Jory? Akzeptierst du sie auch als Schwester, Cathy nahm sie ja nur bei sich auf. Ebenfalls sehr traurig, dass Cynthia's Mutter so früh verstarb. Antwort, Jory?« Jory hob den Kopf. »Ja, Jolly. Ich akzeptiere sie wie meine richtige Schwester. Aber sie ist noch zu klein, um zu verstehen, dass sie nur meine Schwester ist. Seit Chris' Tod bin ich ihr Vater.«, sagte er und verzog schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht, als er den Namen seines Vaters erwähnte. Jolly nickte bedächtig. »Du wirst es ihr sagen müssen.«, meinte sie dann und sprang von ihrem Stein hinab auf den Erdboden. »Somit beende ich die Versammlung.« Melodie legte den Schwanz um Cindy und wartete auf Jory, der über die Wiese zu ihr gelaufen kam. Er schnurrte leise und drückte seinen Kopf an Melodie's Fell. Er packte Cindy im Nacken und trug sie zum Lager, wo er sie in ihr Moosnest in der Kinderstube legte. »Marisha? Kümmerst du dich um Cindy?«, wisperte er in die Dunkelheit hinein. Eine weiße Kätzin trat heraus und musterte Jory. »Ach, du bist's. Natürlich.«, sagte sie und schob Cindy ins Innere des Baues zu ihren anderen Jungen. Es war nach Mondhoch, aber noch tiefdunkel. Melodie tappte über die einsame Lichtung zum Kriegerbau, Jory hinter ihr. Sie rollte sich in ihrem weichen Nest aus Moos und Wolle vom Bauernhof zusammen und schloss die Augen. Kapitel Eins ~ Dunkler Schmetterling »Fang mich, Cory, fang mich doch!« Cindy schoss über die Lichtung, vorbei an Carrie, vorbei an Marisha. »Ich kann nicht mehr, Cindy!«, keuchte Cory hinter ihr und stoppte. Cindy drehte sich um. Ihre Ohren zuckten, sie konnte es kaum erwarten im Wald zu jagen und zu kämpfen. Ab heute würde sie das alles dürfen. Ihre Schülerzeremonie stand bevor. Cory hatte sich auf die Seite gelegt und atmete tief durch. Für das Rennen war er einfach nicht gemacht. Cindy lief zu ihm und leckte sich die Pfoten, als sie eine sanfte Stimme aus der Kinderstube vernahm. »Cynthia! Komm her!« Es war Melodie. Ihre Mutter. Widerwillig verließ sie Cory und rannte zu ihrer Mutter. »Schau dir dein Fell an! Es ist ganz zerzaust und schmutzig. Deine Zeremonie beginnt gleich.«, schimpfte Melodie und versuchte Cindy's Pelz einigermaßen zu säubern. Cindy knurrte abfällig. Bald würde sich sowieso keiner mehr für sie interessieren. Melodie würde bald ihren zweiten Wurf zur Welt bringen. Kleinen, niedlichen Jungen würde dann die Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt werden. Was hatte Cindy also zu erwarten? Desinteresse für sie, für ihre Probleme. Kategorie:By Lovely Shadow